


无间道

by FreezingCold



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingCold/pseuds/FreezingCold
Summary: 央视剧同人，弱智警匪喜剧人物年龄与外貌尊重原史，其他和原史没有关系，完全参考央视剧，请当成是纯粹的央视剧同人
Relationships: 曾晚妹/仪美, 李秀成&石益阳, 杨秀清/程岭南, 洪秀全/李秀成, 洪秀全/程岭南, 白齐文/谭绍光, 陈玉成&李秀成, 陈玉成/石达开
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“我这条命是一将功成万骨枯，不过我不同意啊。”  
南京某座小教堂门口，洪秀全意味深长地看着面前站成一排的部下。  
“我认为出来混，是生是死，要由自己决定。”  
言毕，他转身看向十字架，虔诚地在胸前画了个十字：“天父保佑，阿门！”  
然后他回身，面向诸人。  
“你们跟我日子最短，身家最清白……”  
“洪哥我日子可不短！”三十岁的李寿成忙道，“在梧州时我就跟你了！”  
“路怎么走，让你们自己决定。”  
“我跟你十年了，按工龄算我早该评高级职称了！”  
“洪某以茶代酒，祝诸君在警察部一帆风顺，”洪秀全仿佛没听到李寿成的抗议，“干杯各位长官！”  
“叼老那我这就申请劳动仲裁！”

江苏警察学院校长办公室。  
“27149，十分钟前你进来过，我桌上有几本书？”  
“报告杨sir，一共五本，三本武侠小说在左边，两本言情小说在右边。”  
十六岁的陈丕成一本正经地回答。  
杨秀清没说什么，而坐他旁边的石达开面无表情地问：“你觉得我这人怎么样啊？”  
“对不起石sir不清楚，不过我想您应该很喜欢看书。”  
“何以见得？”  
“因为杨sir的言情小说有上中下三本，现在只有中和下。众所周知石sir喜欢翻杨sir的书，看来您是看了开头觉得满意就借走了。”  
石达开一言不发。杨秀清忍住笑：“27149，你先出去。”  
陈丕成走后，杨秀清得意地看着石达开：“我讲的嘛，他最适合当卧底。”

**十年后**

二十六岁的陈玉成倚着天台栏杆抽烟，染成红色的头发几天没洗，油腻腻的，像结了板儿的红颜料，脸上也是胡子拉渣。他旁边的石达开一身笔挺西装，鼻梁上架着一副细边眼镜。  
“当初说好的三年，三年之后又三年，三年之后又三年，”陈玉成掐灭烟头，“十年了阿sir！你知道这十年我都怎么过的吗！”  
“不知道。”  
“每当我认识一个不嫌弃古惑仔的靓女，你就叫我换地方卧底。”  
“这是为了你的安全考虑，你老待在一个帮派早晚暴露。”  
“十年了！十年了我连一个妹的手都没摸过！”  
“曾晚妹不是为了你要死要活吗，谁叫你跟她分手。”  
“我不分手能行吗！她动不动翻我钱包，三天两头跑我的帮派闹事，不分手我的卧底身份还要不要了！”  
“不讲这个了，洪秀全什么时候交易？”  
“不知道！”  
“你不是他心腹吗，怎会不知道？”  
“不知道就是不知道！我跟他才三年，他哪会什么事都跟我讲？”  
“丕仔啊，你消消火。我知道这么多年你有怨气，但警局也是没办法啊。”  
“没办法？人家赤井秀一都不当卧底了，我他妈还在卧底！”  
“这案子一破就退休，我再出钱帮你扩大店面，行吗？”  
“少来！这话我听了八百多遍了，”陈玉成丢掉烟头，“老洪这周六交货。”  
“那就是四天后了，”石达开递过去一个信封，“这是我们搜集的一些资料。”  
陈玉成粗暴地扯开信封，发现里面除了文件还有一块手表。  
“哟，现在针孔摄像机都装手表上了？”  
“什么针孔摄像机？这是我送你的。”  
陈玉成一愣。  
“送我的？”  
“25号是你自己定的生日嘛，臭小子。”  
“谢谢石sir，我……”  
“本来嘛，我也没时间给你挑礼物，”石达开漫不经心得说，“但我去年买了个表，就送你了。”  
“石达开我现在就想上你妈的坟。”

三天后，某快捷酒店标间。  
四十岁的李秀成闭着眼睛，往身上抹着沐浴露，时大时小的莲蓬头水流从他头顶浇下。  
“明天我想再进一批货。”浴室外是洪秀全的声音。  
“洪哥你最近动作太大了，石达开和杨秀清早就盯上你了。”李秀成一边冲洗一边回答。  
“你给我盯着他们不就得了。”  
“等打黑风头过了你再进货不行吗？为什么要当出头鸟？”  
“你懂个屁！天父在上我担心个鸟，你不帮我自有人帮我！”  
“我只是提建议，具体怎么做洪哥你看着办吧。”  
李秀成用毛巾反复搓洗大腿内侧的痕迹，洪秀全慢条斯理地穿衣服，屋里一时只余水声。  
“还有我那车，什么时候还我？”洪秀全总算又开口。  
“等鉴定科弄完我通知你。”  
“有什么好鉴定的？我不就是跟人刮了一下吗？”  
“没办法，到了交警手里就得走程序了。”  
“艹他娘的，本来私了的事，李世贤那恁黑为什么非跟交警举报！”  
“阿闲也是为了迷惑杨秀清那帮人，让他们以为他和洪哥你不共戴天。”  
“我看他不是迷惑！他就是和我不共戴天！”  
洪秀全摔门而去。  
李秀成迅速洗漱完毕，换了西装，下楼退房。  
他看看表，发现时间还早，遂走向街对面的一家豆浆铺。  
这时他发现豆浆铺旁边还新开了一家音像店。  
“巧了，我的新房子还缺一套音响设备。”  
李秀成提着豆浆推开音像店的门。店内是堆成山的碟片和乱七八糟摆放的设备，但似乎空无一人。  
“老板我买音响。”  
无人应答。  
“有人吗？”  
李秀成高声问。 房间一角传来长长的哈欠声，李秀成循声望去，只见几大撩碟片绕着廉价布沙发，圈出一个小空间，然后一个睡眼惺忪的家伙顶着一头鸟窝般的酒红乱发站了起来。  
“干嘛啊？”  
陈玉成伸伸懒腰，移开碟片，给自己腾出一个出口。  
“我买音响。”  
“你要好的还是一般的？”  
“不用太好，中上等就行。”  
“那就这台吧，”陈玉成指着一台机子，“实景立体声，音色天上漂，我自己都常听，价格也实惠。”  
“你先给我试试音。”  
“好咧。”  
陈玉成随手拿了张碟放进机器里，店里立刻响起奇怪的日语：“雅蠛蝶”“一库”“哈那西贴”。  
“不好意思我拿错了。”  
“不好意思我不买了。”

“李sir早上好！”  
李秀成刚在办公桌前坐定，就有人用力拍了把他的肩膀。  
“哟，是益阳啊，”面对直属上司石达开的干女儿，他只能赔笑，“什么事这么高兴？”  
“我爹新得了进口大吉岭red tea，分你一包！”石益阳笑着递过来一个茶包。  
“谢谢。”  
李秀成接过石益阳的茶包，但对方仍然没有离开的意思，而是继续饶有兴致地盯着他。  
“呃益阳你还有其他事吗……”  
“李sir，你领口的扣子系错了。”石益阳认真地说。  
李秀成低头一看，果然是早上匆忙之间弄错了，他只得尴尬地回答：“多谢提醒。”  
“嫂子也真是的，你出门都不帮你检查下！李sir你得跟嫂子讲讲，你现在可是我爹的骨干，她应该帮你打理形象……”  
“益阳你误会了，”李秀成哭笑不得，“我一个人住。”  
石益阳面露惊异。  
“李sir你是离婚还是……”  
“我是运气不好，一直没遇到合适的……”  
“原来李sir还是黄金单身呢！”石益阳的语气透着惊喜。  
“益阳说笑了，我只是没人要的老男人罢了。”  
“李sir别谦虚啦！你这条件，有的是姑娘喜欢！没遇到合适的只是她们瞎眼！”  
“好了益阳，别跟李sir开玩笑了。”  
听到石达开的声音后，李秀成长舒一口气。  
“我只是作为同事关心李sir的感情生活，”石益阳俏皮得做了个鬼脸，“干爹莫不是嫉妒了？哎呀，女儿也关心你的私生活呀，你啥时给女儿带个干娘回来呀。”  
“回你的工位去，”石达开揉了把石益阳的头发，“我和李sir还有事要商量。”  
石益阳吐吐舌头，走出李秀成的办公室。  
但她并没有远去，而是趴在门边偷听。  
“益阳这孩子啊，就是爱粘着你。秀成你可别怪她啊，她是真的关心你，不是存心给你添堵。”  
“石sir讲的哪里话，益阳是什么人，我会不了解吗？”  
“是啊，毕竟你跟我也三年了，也了解我女儿的脾气了，多谢你一直把她当妹妹照顾……”  
“石sir你误会了，我很喜欢益阳，但我绝对没有把益阳当妹妹的意思。”  
石益阳连忙右手握拳送进嘴里，免得自己激动得喊出来。  
“李sir讲他喜欢我，但没有把我当妹妹！也就是讲……”她心跳得极快，“他是把我当情人，想和我交往！我跟他有戏！”  
她继续咬着拳头，蹑手蹑脚地走开，以至于没听到后半段对话。  
“为什么你不能把她当妹妹？我女儿多好啊，贤惠又聪明，认她当妹妹你不亏……”  
“认她当妹妹我当然亏，”李秀成平静地回答，“因为那意味着我得认你当爹了。”


	2. Chapter 2

警察局会议室。  
“洪秀全今晚在秦淮河交易，”石达开指着投影屏幕说，“我们搜集的情报显示，他的骨干丢那猩萧朝贵、漆黑狒秦日纲、花头鸭韦昌辉、箭毛狗陈承瑢、四眼狗陈玉成、玉面狐程岭南、老黄牛蒙得恩都会到场。”  
“爹爹，为什么这些人的代号都是动物啊？”石益阳提问，“洪秀全难道是开动物园的？”  
“益阳你有所不知，当年洪秀全陪他儿子看了《名侦探柯南》，然后他觉得给组织成员起代号是个好主意，”李秀成解释道，“但是他想不到那么多酒名，就用动物了。”  
“不愧是李sir，全局就数你最了解洪秀全！”石益阳笑道。  
“益阳过奖了，我只是复读石sir收集到的洪秀全的情报。”  
“这些是他的骨干的照片，”石达开切换幻灯片，“大家记清楚了。”  
屏幕上亮出两排照片。  
“咦！”石益阳惊叫，“那个玉面狐看着好脸熟哦，那不就是……”  
石达开想示意女儿别吭声，但是迟了，石益阳已经把后半句“杨sir的程小姐”说出来了。  
众人立刻看向坐在首位的杨秀清。  
“不错，玉面狐就是我曾经的朋友程小姐，”杨秀清若无其事地回答，“但她其实是花头鸭派来耍美人计的！”  
“美人计？”  
“花头鸭想让她在本局长身边卧底，哼！本局长哪有那么好骗！原本想当场逮捕她，不料竟被她逃了。”  
“那太好了！”石益阳拍手笑道，“我还担心我们中出了一个卧底呢！”  
李秀成打了个喷嚏。  
“怎么了李sir？你感冒了？”石益阳关切地问。  
“没什么，只是有点着凉，”李秀成连忙转移话题，“我觉得那个四眼狗看着也面善，他是不是……”  
“不许提四眼狗！”  
曾晚妹一拳砸下去，震得旁边的水杯抖三抖，李秀成吓了一跳。  
“晚妹你冷静点，”石达开叹气，“这么多年了，你该放下了。”  
“是我不好，”李秀成赔不是，“我不该……”  
“李sir没事的。我给你解释下，四眼狗原本是警校学员，和益阳晚妹她们一期的，”石达开平静地说，“但是他十年前叛逃了。”  
“自甘堕落的狗杂种，你们就当他死了！”曾晚妹咬牙切齿。  
“李sir刚刚是想讲什么？”石达开接着问。  
“我刚刚是想讲，他除了给洪秀全做事，是不是还有自己的小生意？”  
“他的确用积蓄开了一家小音像店，但我们查过了，只是正常经营，和黑道没什么关系。”  
“的确没关系，但石sir你可以派扫黄打非大队去他的店看看，也许会有发现。”

阴暗的一层结构间内，三三两两坐着马仔们，洪秀全在翻译的帮助下，正同泰国人友好交谈。陈玉成靠着窗边擦鼻子，不断往一旁的垃圾桶里丢纸巾。  
“阿嚏！”  
“丕仔今天老打喷嚏，是被哪家靓女念叨了？”  
绰号看家狗的陈坤书笑着看他。  
“老子是感冒！”  
“好好的怎么就感冒了？怕是做了运动没及时穿衣服？”  
“呸！我哪有那福气，”陈玉成推了陈坤书一把，“还有我已经改名了，别老丕仔丕仔了。”  
“好的丕仔我记住了，等洪哥谈完咱们要不搓一顿啊丕仔？”  
“你记了个屁啊！阿嚏！”  
陈玉成一手擦鼻子，另一手搭着窗格，悄悄地敲打摩斯电码。

警局内，所有人各就各位，严阵以待。  
“大象大象，麻雀已经出巢。”石达开冲对讲机说道。  
“大象大象，今晚一定要抓到渣男四眼狗！”  
“曾晚妹你不要在公频里夹杂无关台词！”  
“兄弟姐妹们，把逮捕洪瘪三给我打到公频上！”  
“杨嗣龙我打你妈的！”  
“爹爹你也在公频里夹杂无关台词了！”  
李秀成不理会公频的吵闹，而是紧张地观察四周。  
等他注意到石达开手指的动作时，时间对他来说便停止了。  
李秀成不记得自己是如何在几秒之内发出了那条“有内鬼终止交易”的短信。直到按下发送键的那一刻，他才感觉到背后那一层冷汗。  
洪秀全看了眼手机，脸色刷地白了，连忙拨了秦日纲的号码。  
“快把货扔河里！”  
“啊？洪哥这可是几千万的货啊……”  
“闭嘴！想活命就给我扔！”  
“石sir，他们突然把货都扔河里了！”公频里传出刘承芳的惊叫。  
“大象大象，今晚收工，不打麻雀了！”  
石达开摔了对讲机，怀疑地审视在场诸人。

洪秀全摔了手机，怀疑地审视在场诸人。  
“洪哥，”陈玉成一边擦鼻涕一边凑上来，“不如今天先撤……”  
“你感冒了？”  
“有点着凉。”  
“感冒了你还来？你想传染我们啊？”  
“洪哥教训的是，您罚我 ！”  
洪秀全若有所思地看了眼陈玉成刚才靠着的窗格和旁边塞满纸巾的字纸篓，便朝那儿走去。  
他刚迈出一步，门口便传来激烈的动静。  
“不许动！举起手来！”  
房门被撞开，一群警察冲了进来。  
陈玉成立刻顺从地举手，一名新人警察上前，准备给他戴手铐。陈玉成猛一抬腿，一脚狠踹对方的肚子：“洪哥快走！”  
“保护洪哥！”“当差的我跟你们拼了！”  
其他人纷纷抄起手边家伙，房间里顿时战作一团。  
“你们快带洪哥走！”陈玉成抄起椅子砸向一个警察，“我断后，唔……”  
“这款防狼电击枪比警棍还好用。”  
曾晚妹得意地看着倒在地上的前男友。

警察局会议室的桌上摆着板鸭、卤肉等美味，洪秀全拿着筷子东挑挑西拣拣，嘴里的鸭脆骨嚼得咔吧咔吧响。  
几分钟后，石达开进入会议室，坐到他面前。  
“饭菜还合洪先生口味吧？”  
“还凑合，就可惜没有蜈蚣。”  
“洪先生见谅，我们一时半会儿捉不到蜈蚣给您下饭。”  
“怎么样啊石sir？”洪秀全扒拉了一大口米饭，“查清楚了吗？”  
“查清楚了，洪先生和几个兄弟在秦淮河做礼拜，是我们搞错了。”  
“查清楚就好，那我什么时候可以走啊？”  
“您想走随时可以。”  
“那多谢石sir啊。”  
洪秀全抹了把油乎乎的嘴，然后一挥袖子，把几个菜盘打翻在地。  
“在我身边安插个猫狗就可以赶绝我啊！”  
“彼此彼此，大家一样。”  
石达开冷静地抹掉飞到他身上的饭粒。  
“洪某就此别过，并替兄弟们谢谢石sir宽宏大量。”  
“洪先生，您是可以走了，但是您的兄弟们打了我们的警官，按规矩要拘留几天。”  
“没问题，但是你得把他们伺候好了，”洪秀全从口袋里掏出纸巾擦嘴，“要是我的人回来后少了一两肉，我可要从石sir身上讨回来！”  
洪秀全走后，石达开去更衣室换了身衣服，然后直奔审讯室。 等他到达时，石益阳、曾晚妹和张遂谋正守在门外，围观实时监控录像。只见显示器屏幕上，陈玉成被拷在椅子上，正在接受李秀成的讯问。  
“原来你是警察啊，那你来我的店是想钓鱼执法吧？”  
“今天不和你讲音像店，我是问你洪秀全的事。”  
“不都讲了吗！洪哥带我们在河边做礼拜，结果被你们搅黄了！天父会惩罚你们的！”  
“你不要耍滑头，我们已经掌握了线报，你还是老实交代比较好！”  
“我不是交代了我那些片的番号吗？阿sir你还要我交代什么？”  
“我是问你河边交货的事！”  
“交货？阿sir这都什么年代了，看片交货犯得着去河边吗？”  
“都讲了今天不提看片！”  
“这个陈玉成太狡猾了，”石益阳咬着下唇，“不管怎么问，他都假装听不懂我们的意思。”  
“此人毕竟在道上混了十年，”张遂谋感叹，“没那么容易对付的。”  
“不如我来吧！”曾晚妹恨恨地道，“我跟他正好有账要清算！”  
“李sir辛苦了，你出来吧，”石达开对着一旁的话筒说，“我来审他。”  
“爹爹亲自出马了呀！”石益阳高兴地拍手，“哈哈，我正好可以现场学习爹爹的审讯技巧了！”  
“遂谋，把监控关了，杨sir问就讲是我决定的。”  
“石sir你什么意思啊？”曾晚妹警觉地问，“为什么要关监控录像？莫非你是想……”  
“你们别管，作为副局长我有关监控的权利，”  
“爹爹你不可以！”石益阳义正言辞地说，“不管陈玉成多么罪大恶极，程序正义都是我们的底线！”  
“益阳你太小了，你不明白，”石达开摇头，“对付四眼狗这种坏坯子，没点非常手段他会配合吗！”  
“石sir你不能刑讯逼供！”  
“爹爹我身为副局长应该给大家树立表率！你怎么能知法犯法！”  
“闭嘴！现在杨sir不在，我说了算！”石达开铁青着脸，“谁给你们权利跟我叫板了？再多嘴一句统统记大过！”  
“石sir别生气了，”李秀成刚从审讯室出来，见此一幕连忙劝和，“益阳她是心直口快，对您没恶意的。”  
“还是李sir讲道理！”石益阳委屈地说，“爹爹自己违规还骂我！”  
石达开不理会他们，大踏步迈入审讯室，往后一脚踹上门。  
“哟，石sir，”陈玉成流里流气地说，“怎么脸色这么差？和洪哥谈得不开心吗？”  
“别装了丕仔，我关监控了，”石达开板着的脸恢复了往日神态，“现在就咱俩。”  
“你怎么让洪秀全跑了？”陈玉成不满地问，“这么好的机会给你浪费了！”  
“我怀疑警局有内鬼。本来我们要收网了，秦日纲突然把货扔下河了。”  
“有内鬼也不意外，”陈玉成试图活动手腕，“这叫礼尚往来。”  
“丕仔你必须揪出这个鬼，不然我们下次还会扑空。”  
“说得轻巧，找内鬼哪那么容易？”  
“丕仔你有丰富的当鬼经验，一定擅长分辨谁是鬼。”  
“草，那对方的鬼也很容易揪出我啊！”  
“那我们更要赶快了，得抢在那个鬼找到你前揪出他！”  
“我能怎么找？我又没有火眼金睛。”  
“我把警局人员的资料发给你，你挨个排查。”  
“可是洪秀全怀疑我了，我现在应该低调点，再揽事他就会认定我是内鬼了。”  
“……你说的也有道理。”石达开点点头。  
“所以啊，我也不是谦虚，但这事石sir你还是另请高明吧……”  
“我有个主意，”石达开一拍大腿，“我们来出苦肉计吧。”  
“苦肉计？”  
“我假装刑讯逼供你，洪秀全的鬼肯定会向他传情报，这就解除了他对你的怀疑。”  
“那你打算怎么逼供我？”陈玉成大笑，“揍我一顿吗？”  
“没那必要。”  
石达开打开公文包，掏出一个剃须刀。  
“你！你想干什么！”  
陈玉成忘了自己被拷在椅子上，竟然想起身逃走。  
“你那一头杀马特我早看不爽了，”石达开的表情在陈玉成看来就是黑白抗战片里汉奸的奸笑，“终于有机会给你剃了！”  
“不要！男儿头可断发型不能乱！”  
“放屁，你都乱成鸡窝了！”  
“你懂什么这是艺术！啊啊啊啊放开我！”  
“老实别动，一会儿就好了！”  
“来人啊救命啊！”  
“你叫破喉咙也不会有人来救你的！”  
“石达开刑讯逼供啦！我要死啦！”  
“再叫我给你剃成光头！”  
守在刑讯室外的几个人心惊胆战地听着室内传来的阵阵惨叫……


	3. Chapter 3

程岭南踩着恨天高走过酒店走廊内的羊毛地毯，停在一间套房门口。她摘下墨镜，轻按门铃。一声“滴”还没结束，门就开了。杨秀清只穿一件领口划开的丝绸花边睡衣，昂着头，像只骄傲的斗鸡，一把将程岭南打横抱起，走向king size大床。  
“杨sir还是那么心急，”程岭南娇嗔道，“也不给我点时间准备准备。”  
“你不是身经百战的狐狸吗？”杨秀清抱着程岭南放到床上，急不可耐地剥去她的衣服，“到我面前就装纯情？”  
“人家哪里装了，是杨sir太厉害了，”程岭南的手隔着薄薄的睡衣，握住杨秀清已经勃起的阳具并爱抚，“又大又硬，每次都搞得我好痛。”  
“痛？你明明每次都享受得很，骚娘们儿，”杨秀清吮吸着她脖颈处白玉般的肌肤，留下深紫色的吻痕，“洪秀全能叫你这么爽？”  
“快别提他了！”程岭南皱起两弯柳眉，“你们把他放回去后，他就不理我了，好像认定了我是内鬼似的！”  
“他怀疑你了？不用怕，要是身份暴露，你可以住我别墅来，”杨秀清把程岭南按倒在床上，三下五除二脱了睡衣，“有我在，谁也别想动你一根手指头！”  
“那倒没必要，他现在是怀疑所有人，不是针对我，”程岭南双手环住杨秀清的脖子，“不过杨sir的手下还真是废物，煮熟的鸭子到嘴边了都能飞！”  
“那帮蠢货，我已经批评过他们了！”杨秀清爱抚程岭南的双峰，“但凡他们有你一半机灵，还能跑了洪瘪三和绿头鸭不成！”  
“他们但凡有杨sir的兄弟一半厉害，”程岭南扭动胯部，摩擦着杨秀清的阳具，“我早就摆脱了洪瘪三，和杨sir双宿双飞！”  
“岭南啊你放心，”杨秀清信誓旦旦地说，“洪瘪三是秋后蚂蚱，蹦跶不了多久！我们很快就能光明正大地在一起了！”

洪宅客厅正在举行内部派对，组织成员三五成群，谈笑闲聊，而陈玉成一人坐在角落里喝闷酒。  
“丕仔？你怎么换发型了？”  
陈坤书本想和陈玉成开个荤段子玩笑，但看到他那头规规矩矩的平直黑发后，一时忘了本来想说什么。  
“我找了家店重新染黑了。”  
陈玉成搪塞过去，并暗自庆幸对方没发现自己是戴了假发。  
“你不当杀马特了？你不是讲发型就是艺术吗？”  
“杀马特是浪漫派艺术，我决定改走现实派艺术了。”  
“原来如此，我还以为你被当差的强行剃头了。”  
“当差的敢！他们要是碰本大爷的头，本大爷叫他们血溅当场！”  
“看来你精神不错，那我就放心了。”  
陈坤书离开，找其他人说话了。  
“丕仔啊，这次你辛苦了，”洪秀全端着一杯香槟，晃荡过来，“你信我，我早晚会让你揍石达开一顿出气！”  
“多谢洪哥！那帮当差的不值一提，不过是洪哥的玩具罢了。”陈玉成笑道。  
“话是这么讲没错，但这次当差的还是摆了我们一道，你知道为什么吗？”  
“请洪哥赐教！”  
洪秀全压低声音，故作神秘地说：“因为公司现在有二五仔啊！”  
“我就知道！不然当差的怎么知道我们那天交货！”  
陈玉成只觉头顶有炸雷轰鸣，但勉力摆出义愤填膺的模样。  
“这个二五仔必须除掉，不然他就是我们脚底心的刺，硌得慌！”  
“洪哥放心，谁敢对不起您，我就把他丢进秦淮河吃沙！”  
“好！这项任务就交给你了，”洪秀全满意地说，“我会叫蒙得恩把组织成员的资料发给你。”

警察局副局长办公室。  
“这次针对洪秀全的抓捕行动，我们做了万全准备还是功亏一篑，李sir你觉得原因是什么？”石达开问道。  
“警局有内鬼。”  
李秀成面色如常，但手心正沁出冷汗。  
“不错，我也是这么想的，”石达开点头，“我们必须揪出此人。”  
“石sir现在有头绪吗？”  
“暂时没有，但是这项任务我想交给你。”  
“我能力平平，恐难胜任……”  
“李sir莫要谦虚，你的能力十分优秀，履历也比较干净，这件事你做最合适，”石达开鼓励地说，“你只管放手去查就好，我叫遂谋把参与上次行动的人员资料发给你。”

影院银幕上，男女主角正在热吻，但是坐在最后一排的李秀成无心欣赏。  
“所有人的资料都在这儿了，”洪秀全把文件夹塞给他，“叼他老姆，你必须给我揪出这个内鬼！”  
“我只能尽力而为。”  
“尽力而为？你要是揪不出内鬼，我们都得脑袋搬家！这种生死攸关的事儿你跟我讲尽力而为？”  
“洪哥我毕竟不是局长，很多资料我还没有权限，你这样让我很为难……”  
“看来李sir是警察精英当惯了，瞧不上我了，生怕我碍了你升迁！”  
“洪哥你误会了，我是真的看不了……”  
“李秀成我还不了解你吗，每次都是，稍微有点难处就跟我哭兮兮卖惨，”洪秀全冷笑道，“我不管你有多‘委屈’，揪不出这个鬼你别来见我了！”  
洪秀全拂袖而去，李秀成也无心看电影了。他收好文件，起身回家。  
现在是午夜时分，行人寥寥无几，店铺也大多打烊熄灯，街道一片孤寂。那家唯一开着的音像店传出的音乐，便像是茫茫海雾中传出的塞壬歌声，动人心弦。  
“是谁在敲打我窗，是谁在撩动琴弦，那一段被遗忘的时光……”  
李秀成推开门，只见陈玉成窝在旧沙发里，两腿架上茶几，闭目欣赏音乐。听到有门响动静，他便抬头望去。  
“哟，阿sir？”陈玉成嬉皮笑脸，“要片吗？”  
“我想买音响。”  
“那就还是我推荐的这台呗！怎么样，音效不错吧？”  
“不急，我先听听再决定。”  
李秀成也在沙发上坐下，闭目听歌。  
“那缓缓飘落的小雨，不停地打在我窗。只有那沉默无语的我，不时地回想过去……”  
两人谁也没有说话，像是失了语言能力。蔡琴的歌声与清凉的空气融为一体，化作涓涓细流，流过他们全身。  
一曲终了，两人方才回过神来。  
“就这台吧，我买了，”李秀成轻声道，“碟子也卖我吧。”  
“好咧，谢谢李sir照顾我生意！”陈玉成兴奋地说，“我请你喝咖啡！”  
“不了，我还要回去加班。”  
“啊， 这么晚了还加班？”  
“老板给了我一项很棘手的任务。”李秀成苦笑道。  
“太巧了我也是！”陈玉成激动地说。  
“你也在加班？”  
“对啊！今晚我一直在做老板的狗屁差事，刚才实在撑不住了，才听歌休息。”  
“你加班费高吗？”  
“加班费？这些年来我一直给他义务劳动，是靠兼职收入我才勉强糊口。”陈玉成愤愤地说。  
“没想到你老板也这么抠啊，我和你一样，要不是兼职工资高我早饿死了。”  
“呸，抠抠搜搜、强制996也就罢了，他还经常塞一些不靠谱的任务给我，根本不想想我能不能做！”  
“老板这种生物啊，老觉得我就是对的，永远不考虑是否可行。”  
“他们还喜欢随便替人做决定，连我留什么发型都要指手画脚！”  
“你老板也这么独断专行？我都要怀疑咱俩老板是同一人了。”  
“毕竟天下乌鸦一般黑，天下老板一般贼！”  
“兄弟你可太惨了，你老板洪秀全真不是个东西！”  
“同是天涯沦落人，你老板石达开也不是什么好鸟！”


End file.
